River And Lakes
River And Lakes (江湖 Jiang Hu) is the term used to describe a hidden force behind various incident in T.S.A.B history. It was formed by Ren Xueyi after he become a God Emperors and was made by him for the sole purpose of destroying the T.S.A.B and killing all the "Normals" people, and bringing forth an age where Deviant reign supreme, and the "Normie" are no more than trash or cattle. Presence The River And Lakes are everywhere, there are virtually no place where their influence doesn't exist. As long as there are people, there are Jiang Hu. The Jiang Hu represent everyone whom deviated from the norm of normals society, or discriminated against by the "Normals" people. Structure The River And Lakes are ruled exclusively by the God Emperors of the South Omniverse, it figure head was called The Five Emperors, aside from them, all other God Emperors had been kept a secret in order to keep T.S.A.B from determined the true fighting strenght of Jiang Hu. The main battle strenght of River And Lakes are formed exclusively by it high-level fighter. Without it high-level fighter, Jiang Hu will literally be crushed under T.S.A.B. As such, without the God Emperors, Jiang Hu could not survive, thus causing everyone in Jiang Hu to absolutely follow the order of the Emperors. Because Jiang Hu is not a governmental organization like T.S.A.B, it doesn't have a centralized structure, but instead it was a united front for multiple organization. The Jiang Hu however has a way to determine with organization or group was stronger via a ranking system. The three most common type of organization are 'Sect', 'Manor' and 'Escort Agency'. Ranking Of Organization 3rd Rate: A 3rd Rate Organization is an Organization led by a Great Profound Master, with the core member being between Profound Master or 1st Rate, it backbone will comprise entirely of those who are at 2nd Rate level and the lowest level being 3rd Rate level. 2nd Rate: A 2nd Rate Organization will be led by a Five Great with the core member being Great Profound Master, the backbone will be comprise entirely Profound Master, with the lowest being from 1st Rate to 2nd Rate 1st Rate: A 1st Rate Organization will be led by a Five Great Peak, with the core member being Five Great, the backbone are entirely comprise of Great Profound Master and the lowest being Profound Master Supreme: A Supreme Organization will be led by a God Emperors, with the core members being other God Emperors, to Half-Emperors or Five Greats Peak, with the backbone being entirely comprise of Five Great from Low to High level, the lowest being Great Profound Master. Power Ranking The Tiering System written here reflect the view of God Emperors, whom are at the very top of the Jiang Hu. To the common folk of Jiang Hu, the tiering system are much different, as they tend to have a lower standard than the God Emperors. i.e: A normal person of Jiang Hu considered a Great Profound Master and Five Great to be really powerful, to them they're High Tier, but to a God Emperors, who has seen many Five Great and even many more Great Profound Master, they're low-tier to them. Trash Tier: 3rd Rate 2nd Rate 1st Rate: Low Tier Profound Master Great Profound Master Mid Tier: Five Great 1 Star - 3 Star [ Low Level Five Great ] Five Great 4 Star - 6 Star [ Mid Level Five Great ] Five Great 7 Star - 9 Star [ High Level Five Great ] High Tier: Five Great 10 Star - 12 Star [ Peak Level Great ] Five Great 13 - 14 Star [ Demi Emperor] God Tier Five Great 15 Star (Half Emperor) Emperor ( God Emperors) Category:Nanoha: The Hidden Dragon Gang Category:Nanoha: City Of Heaven Will